youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Buttercup Drie Doring
Buttercup is a very energetic female, and she tends to like action and adventure. She is a loving wolf and most of the time gets along with her pack. Though Buttercup doesn't usually fight or go for a higher rank, she can secure her position. She can be brutal when it comes to self-defense, but she will never attack a wolf herself. Buttercup isn't a dominant wolf, but when needed she can step up and prove herself. Beginning Buttercup(DDF048) was born to the alpha female Athena which reigned at her time and still reigns as a strong alpha female. Her father was a rover going by the name of Captain Planet who managed to make her mother spare time for him. Buttercup was born with one sister Cookiecutter(DDF049). The two were marked as the first priority of the pack as they were the alpha female's pups. They were fed well and taken care of with affection and care. Buttercup would often preferre to interact with other pack members instead of exploring the territory. Buttercup and Cookiecutter were very fond of each other and would often stick close together even though they fought very often. They would always hunt together or go on patroling together and help each other out. No major events occured as the two matured. Athena gave birth two new batches of pups and the two were to take care of them. Cookiecutter disliked doing this but ButterCup enjoyed playing with the pups and watching them explore. She always would be affectionate with them unlike Cookiecutter who was quite dull around them. Buttercup knows Cookiecutter doesn't enjoy spending time with the pups, but unlike her sister she doesn't mind. That following year Buttercup was out hunting and came across an unfamiliar scent of a male wolf. The scent was faint so Buttercup did not pay to much attention to it. When she was returning back to her pack after hunting she caught the scent again only this time it was closer to her pack. Buttercup quickly hid her prey and took off to join her family. The unfamiliar male wolf turned out to be Fengo was showing non submitting signs towards Athena, but at the same time was showing that he was no threat. After some time Athena seemed to accept his presence. After digging up her meal and eating it Buttercup took off to the creek and was followed by Sokoke. When they were finished cooling themselves down the two took off towards the southern part of the territory. There they were enjoying themselves when they came across the scent of four males from the Ewoks . The group of males consited of JD, Getafix, RJ, and Obelix. Sokoke showed signs of agression and she and RJ got into a fight. Unlike Sokoke, Buttercup was less aggressive and took an interest in Getafix. The two bonded and eventually mated only to be interrupted by Athena and the rest of the pack. After struggling to break apart and finally succeeding Getafix took off to join his brother who had already retreated. Buttercup was left behind to face her mother's wrath. After a vicious beating by her mother, Buttercup took off and left her family and pack behind. Life as a Loner Not long after roaming the surrounding areas of her territory, Buttercup found the Suitors and Aurora. Still being in heat, Homestar Runner and Flash took an interest in Buttercup. Homestar Runner took action quickly and drove Buttercup away from the other wolves, only to be followed by Flash. Irritated, Homestar Runner snapped at Flash. Surprised by his brother's actions, Flash retreated only to wait for his turn to sneak in and steal Buttercup. With his brother gone, Homestar began grooming Buttercup, who returned the affection. The two eventually mated. After mating, Buttercup caught wind of a dead wolf. Quickly, she went to it and found out it was Finn. After being confused and mourning the loss of her once alpha male, Buttercup went back to the river, leaving Homestar Runner behind with the carcass. Back at the river, and after she ate from the buffalo carcass, Flash approached Buttercup. Still seeing she was in heat, Flash made his move and quickly they were tied. Homestar Runner eventually returned to find the two mated, and was not happy. A day later, being restless, Homestar Runner and Flash set out to rove. The two females followed them and they eventually wound up in the Ewoks territory. Seeing the alpha pair was gone, Homestar Runner used Buttercup and Aurora as a distraction so he and Flash could mate with the females. When Getafix caught sight of Buttercup, the two bonded and once again mated. It wasn't long before the alphas returned and Buttercup was forced to leave and find her fellow group members. After reuniting with Homestar Runner and Aurora the trio set out in search of Flash who was nowhere to be found. While searching for Flash a helicopter filled with two researchers approached the trio. They tranquilized Buttercup and Homestar Runner, and placed radio collars on them. While waking up Aurora stood protectively by the two. Thankfully during this time Flash had been getting closer and when he howled Aurora heard and howled back. Now it is only a matter of time before the four are together again. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Drie Doring Wolves Category:Role Play Characters Category:Available Wolves